De l'effet de FFF sur les personnages de CM: Emily-David
by Scribitur Ad Narrandum
Summary: Quand les personnages de nos séries préférées lisent des fanfictions, ça peut donner ça! Emily Prentiss & David Rossi [Complete]
1. 00 - Notes et RAR

**Titre:** De l'effet de FFF sur les personnages de... Criminal Minds

**Auteur:** Uld Ases

**Couples/Personnages:** Emily/David

**Public:** M

**Déni:** Je ne possède pas Criminal Minds

**Avertissements:**

**Sommaire:** Quand les personnages de nos séries préférées lisent des fanfictions, ça peut donner ça!

**Notes:** Pour le forum French Fics and Fanarts

**Beta(s):**

**Graphiques:**

* * *

Voici donc le chapitre 00, celui des notes et des réponses aux reviews!

Votre lecture commencera au chapitre 01!

* * *

...


	2. 01 - Emily & David I

David Rossi et Emily Prentiss buvaient un verre dans un bar select de Washington. Le portable d'Emily sonna et elle regarda l'écran. Un message de Pénélope. David regarda son amie. Elle était une très belle femme mais pourtant seule. Aurait-il eu quelques années de moins, il l'aurait courtisé. Et il était certain qu'il saurait la garder. Aucune de ses 3 précédentes épouses n'avaient compris son besoin de travailler pour le BAU. Emily n'était pas qu'une fille d'ambassadeur, elle était une femme de convictions et de caractère. Il ne prêta attention que lorsque les yeux d'Emily croisèrent les siens et il crut y déceler quelque chose qui le fit frissonner : du désir. Emily détourna rapidement les yeux, gênée.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » La jeune brune se dirigea vers les toilettes. Rossi, intrigué, regarda le téléphone de Prentiss (même si ce n'était pas très régulier) et découvrit ce qui avait tant secoué la belle Emily. Le message de Pénélope était un lien vers un forum, plus précisément un sujet nommé 'Le David d'Emily' créé par la technicienne du BAU.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de détails mais ceux qui étaient présents étaient un bon début pour laisser courir son imagination. Il reposa son téléphone où il l'avait pris et après quelques minutes, vit Emily arriver. Ils continuèrent la soirée dans une bonne ambiance et, après avoir été raccompagnée chez elle, Emily prit son courage à deux mains.

« Tu veux un café David ? » Ledit David sourit. Il n'était peut-être pas trop vieux après tout mais il ne précipiterait rien. Emily en valait la peine.


	3. 02 - Emily & David II

Voilà 6 mois que David et Emily entretenaient une relation qui était passé de solide amitié à fragile amour. Emily avait été échaudée par ses précédentes relations, plus que David qui, bien que déplorant ses échecs, avait passé outre. Emily avait connu un grand amour. Du moins pour une jeune fille de 15 ans, qui s'était soldé par la perte de son petit-ami et un avortement qui l'avait laissé effrayée. Elle aimait les enfants mais ne se croyait pas capable d'être une bonne mère. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas tué son premier ? Ils étaient tous les deux chez Emily, sirotant un verre de vin et discutant de tout et de rien. La semaine passée avait été éprouvante et ils avaient tous deux ressentit le besoin d'être ensemble.

« Emily ? » demanda David quand il la vit les yeux dans le vague. Celle-ci sursauta légèrement.

« Désolé Dave. » Elle soupira et posa son verre. « Je crois que je suis simplement fatiguée. »

« Il se fait tard, je n'aurais pas dû te garder éveillée si tard. » Il allait se lever quand elle lui retint le bras. « Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis fatigué d'avoir peur. Je veux… Je souhaite… » David comprit. Elle voulait aller plus loin dans leur relation. Et par tous les Saints, il le voulait aussi. Il l'embrassa, mit tout son amour pour elle dans son baiser et elle gémit, délicieusement pensa t-il. Une fois le baiser rompu, parce qu'il fallait bien respirer, ils se levèrent et allèrent dans la chambre. Une fois arrivés, doucement, il la déshabilla, tout en l'embrassant doucement, lui disant à quel point elle était belle, à quel point il l'aimait. Quand elle fut en sous-vêtements, David s'éloigna un peu afin de la regarder. Dans sa tenue noire, en dentelle, elle était magnifique.

Puis se fut au tour d'Emily de déshabiller son amant. David était un italien, très fier de son corps et le gardant en forme. Il pouvait mettre certains hommes plus jeunes à la honte, pensa t-elle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire coquin et se débarrassa de son boxer. Il était nu, devant elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire courir ses mains partout sur son corps. David la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit où il la déposa doucement et commença à l'embrasser partout. Elle se retrouva rapidement nue, gémissant sous le corps ferme et chaud de son amant, l'exhortant à la prendre. David devenait fou, il en était sûr. Emily était si belle quand elle était implorante. Il la pénétra, ne s'embarrassant pas de préservatif. Emily prenait la pilule et ils étaient sains tous les deux.

« David ! Oui ! »

« Tu es si belle Emily. » Il voulait qu'elle mène la danse. A contrecœur, il sortit d'elle et se coucha sur le dos. « Viens, Emily. » La brunette sourit et se positionna au-dessus de David, descendant doucement afin de prendre sa virilité entièrement. Ils gémirent en cœur quand il fut totalement en elle. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et Emily commença à bouger.

« Emily… Emily… »

« Dieu, David, pourquoi ai-je attendu si longtemps ? Tu es si parfait. » David et Emily bougèrent en accord, puis il accéléra le mouvement. « Baises-moi plus fort, David ! Oui ! Plus vite ! » David fit comme ordonné et ils vinrent ensemble quelques minutes plus tard. Emily embrassa avidement son amant, murmurant des « je t'aime » avant de se coucher à son côté. Elle s'endormit rapidement un sourire aux lèvres et David, après l'avoir embrassé sur le sommet de la tête et murmuré « je t'aime aussi », ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
